Silencios
by September's Child
Summary: "Ahora que tal vez hago mi última detención en el tiempo, no puedo dejar de atesorarlos, de permitirles un instante de resurrección...de recordarlos callados pero vivos, de apreciarlos como la discreta compañía que, sin palabras, a menudo habla más que la voz". Drabbles de Lost Canvas.
1. Silencio inocente

_Colección indefinida de drabbles, ambientados en la era Lost Canvas, bajo POV de Defteros y quizás algún que otro protagonista._

* * *

 **## SILENCIOS ##**

 **I. Silencio inocente**

Ahora que tal vez hago mi última detención en el tiempo, que mastico el silencio y me dejo abrazar por él, necesitando que haga justamente lo que está haciendo, abrazarme y nada más...ahora que ignoro si los volveré a acariciar - porque hay más de uno, y no todos sufren igual - no puedo dejar de atesorarlos, de permitirles un instante de resurrección...de recordarlos callados pero vivos...de apreciarlos como la discreta compañía que, sin palabras, a menudo habla más que la voz.

Silencio inocente...

Este es el primer silencio que recuerdo haberlo sentido doler justo en el centro de mi incomprensión. Esa tarde tú, Aspros, no sabías qué hacer...ni mucho menos qué decir. Acabábamos de llegar con el cuerpo regado de promesas y futuros, brillantes sueños que tan sólo unos momentos antes descubrimos estar reservados únicamente para ti. Yo me rebelé, pero mi insurrección murió cuando vi el miedo que teñía de dolor tu corazón.

Fue entonces cuando nos peleamos. Gritamos, forcejeamos y lloramos. Sobretodo lloramos...Recuerdo hacerlo con más vísceras y desesperación que tú...pero tú también lloraste, hermano...con una impotencia que traspasaba los muros de toda razón. Los despojos de la carta que yacía despedazada por el suelo de esa pequeña vivienda que pasaba a ser _tu_ casa estaban impregnados de las lágrimas de ambos. La tinta apenas se percibía legible, pero ya no nos hacía falta volver a pasar nuestras agotadas miradas por encima de unas letras que nos acuchillaron el alma...

...a los dos.

Nuestra inocencia todavía no entendía de maldiciones ni destinos a extinguir, aunque sí supo comprender que una condena acababa de cernirse sobre nuestra ilusión. Yo, sin haber aprendido todavía a pecar, debía empezar a aprender el arte de desaparecer, de respirar en clandestinidad y de comenzar a buscar amistad en los recodos más desconocidos de la oscuridad. Tú acababas de perder a tu mitad a cambio de brillar en algún futuro que ninguno de los dos estaba en disposición de creer que iba a llegar.

Preferiste anclarme a las sombras de tu porvenir en vez de entregarme a un exilio quizás no tan verdugo como lo fue nuestra posterior aceptación. Acataste la primera orden que te profería un lugar que ni siquiera conocías y me amarraste al camino de mi humillación con una promesa que con ansias creí.

No te fue fácil ejercer esa primera vejación sobre mí. Yo no te lo puse fácil, y el dolor que leí en tu anegada mirada mientras tu fuerza surgía para reclamar el lugar que las estrellas habían guardado para ti, me confesó que sí...que la promesa que atravesaba tu voz mordida y tus labios temblorosos era tan real como el amor fraternal que nos unía.

Te creí.

Tú necesitaste que lo hiciera, y allí acabó nuestra primera lucha severa.

La máscara comenzó a asfixiar mi dócil humanidad y la visión de ella sobre mi rostro no tardó en esculpir los primeros contornos de tu férrea entrega y voluntad.

Esa tarde nos gritamos, peleamos y lloramos...

...los dos.

Hasta que vino el silencio, hallándote a ti hecho un ovillo sobre el único colchón y a mí abrazándome el frío que desde entonces jamás me abandonó.

Ese silencio nos secó las lágrimas, aunque no sin larga paciencia.

Ese silencio nos abrigó los miedos y las incomprensiones que escapaban a nuestra mente todavía tierna.

Ese silencio aún nos conoció hermanos e infantes...

...pese a la grieta que entre nuestros destinos comenzaba a cincelarse.

Pese a nuestra inocencia recién herida de muerte.


	2. Silencio necesario

**II. Silencio necesario**

Este silencio lo conocimos apenas llegamos ¿te acuerdas, hermano?

A veces era más fácil callar que hablar. La falta de palabras nos hería, pero lo hacía mucho más el sonido ahogado que emergía de mis labios castigados.

En demasiadas noches tú no comentabas nada, y yo cada vez iba perdiendo más la fe en escuchar tus hazañas. Sabías que tus palabras, aún bien intencionadas, podían zambullirme en un mar de tristeza que no merecíamos, pero del cuál no sabíamos escapar. Y yo...yo simplemente aprendí a apreciar tu presencia, tu cercanía...tu compañía. Una mirada recibida de soslayo a través de la tenue luz de las velas era suficiente para dulcificar un poco mi condena. Si la subrayaba una sonrisa y la acompañaba una leve caricia, las esperanzas renacían.

Nos acostumbramos a esos silencios que tomaban el lugar de palabras que podían lucir vacías. Nos acostumbramos a ellos, tanto como a la necesidad de seguir manteniendo viva nuestra mutua compañía.

Aprendimos a hablarnos con las miradas, y en ellas nos entendíamos. Quizás demasiado...

Lo supe del cierto el día en que llegó _ella_ y mis curiosas manos osaron tantear sus dorados y divinos rostros.

No hubo palabras por tu parte que detuvieran mi inocente intención. No hicieron falta...

Nunca antes había aborrecido tanto tu silencio, pero lo que me laceró de verdad fue la fría y muda advertencia que emanó de tu cambiada mirada.


	3. Silencio cómplice

**III. Silencio cómplice**

Alguna vez me llegué a preguntar porque no me sentía mal en el silencio. Pese a la carencia de palabras había...ha habido veces en que el silencio me ha resultado agradable. Incluso balsámico. Lo experimenté junto a ti, Aspros, y creo que si ahora mismo pudiéramos compartir algunas palabras al respecto, tú estarías de acuerdo conmigo. Hubo ocasiones en que el silencio que compartíamos no jugaba con las miradas, ni siquiera reemplazaba nada.

Existía, sin más...y no molestaba.

A veces venía acompañado de las notas de alguna tormenta nocturna y veraniega, las cuáles nos despertaban de nuestros respectivos sueños y pesadillas, y mientras las cortinas de agua insistían en cubrir de pureza unos dominios más que podridos, nosotros nos manteníamos próximos. Respirábamos el aroma que desprendía la tierra mojada; yo con libertad y sin máscara que lo ensuciara, y tú...tú con un deje de tristeza dibujado en tu sobria mirada.

Se podría decir que era un silencio amable, cómplice quizás...

El mismo que a veces nos secaba las gotas saladas que se resistían a abandonar nuestra piel después de un baño clandestino en esa pequeña playa. ¿Te has acordado alguna vez de aquellas escapadas? Claro que debes recordarlo, porque eras tú quién las proponía y propiciaba. Incluso alguna vez después que _ella_ llegara.

Pero esos silencios fueron muriendo, Aspros...y ésto también debes recordarlo, aunque ignoro si con el mismo dolor que lo recuerdo yo.

La muda complicidad comenzó a desaparecer, a alejarse, a quebrarnos el camino...Se fue por otros senderos y temí perderla...Temí que con tu alejamiento ella también desapareciera, como tantas cosas que se fueron borrando como huellas en la orilla.

Pero no lo hice. No la perdí...Solamente se cambió de lugar, esperando su momento para resurgir.

Aún no sé porque fui bendecido así, pero la hallé unos cuantos peldaños más arriba de dónde dormía mi inexistencia. Quizás mi curiosidad todavía infantil la halló por mí, pese a enfrentarse a un misterio que todos vosotros juzgásteis sin juicio. Tal vez como el destino también hizo conmigo.

Vosotros tildásteis el Sexto Templo como la silenciosa morada de un potencial traidor a vuestra causa.

Yo hallé en él un silencio que tampoco sabía hablar con la mirada, pero no hacía falta...

La complicidad que allí conocí nacía del alma.


	4. Silencio impuesto

**IV. Silencio impuesto**

Apenas sé cómo puedo definir el silencio que conocimos ese día.

Supongo que "impuesto" puede ser la palabra que más se le acerque, aunque no la que lo defina con mayor corrección. Porque tu soberbia y altanera mirada vertidas sobre mí fueron las que me lo impusieron sin vacilar.

Por primera vez en años, me pediste que te acompañara a una misión; por primera vez en tiempo un poco de esperanza se removió dentro de mi corazón. Creí de veras que te interesaba mi compañía, y que habías buscado un espacio para que ambos pudiéramos recordar que una vez fuimos hermanos.

Y que quizás lo fuimos de verdad.

Mi condenada fe en ti me desarmó otra vez. Te seguí. Obedecí tu orden de mantenerme al margen del propósito que te había conducido a la consulta del Oráculo. Respeté todas tus peticiones hasta que una descomunal explosión de tu poderoso cosmos me alertó que algo no marchaba bien, momento en que decidí acudir a tu lado, prestarte mi ayuda...

...descubriendo que no era ninguna misión con noble propóstio lo que te trajo allí, sino todo lo contrario.

Aún hoy, pasados dos años, no consigo descifrar el origen del que fuera uno de tus mayores despropósitos...Sólo sé que lo que presencié me heló la sangre y que tu mirada velada por un odio desconocido me secó las palabras en medio de la garganta.

Las pitonisas del Bosque Sagrado acababan de morir, y tú osaste mentirme con una suficiencia que me repugnó.

No fue la discusión que secundó tu acto más aberrante la que impuso ese silencio entre los dos. Tampoco fue el forcejeo que medió la fuerza de nuestros cuerpos y que acabó rasgando los amarres de mi maldición, hundiéndolos en un tibio y viscoso charco de sangre...

Lo que impuso ese asqueroso silencio fue el denso desprecio que lucía tu mirada cuando tu mano recuperó mi humillación y restregó la máscara contra mi rostro, resquebrajada en su cuero y manchada de sangre más sagrada que la unión que alguna vez tuvimos tú y yo.

Fueron tus ojos clavados en los míos los que decretaron silencio, mientras tu mano seguía imponiendo su distancia entre tu pulido oro y mi maldito rostro.

Sí, fue tu mirada, fría y completamente desconocida. Directa y nublada de ambición.

Sin esperanza, tomé ese silencio, sintiéndolo más como una advertencia que como una extraña y grata compañía.

Porque ya nada era grato en ti, hermano, nada.

Ni tu altiva cercanía...

...ni el silencio que emanaba de tu alma corroída.


End file.
